Swallowing His Pride
by HugsAndButterflyKisses1014
Summary: "No. NO. NO. NO!" I said, not up for the idea.  "Do you want Granger back or not?"  I hesitated before nodding my head slightly. Regretting it as soon as I did. The smirk on his face was the perfect example on why he was in Slytherin. -One Shot- R&R!


_Italics - Thoughts_

Draco's P.O.V

I was staring blankly at the piece of parchment in my hands. _How the hell am I gonna write a 5 page essay on a stupid potion we barley learned about . Snape is officially so daft.. The potion itself is a useless piece of -_ my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice outside the Heads common room. I smirked knowing the only other person to come would be , _Hermione . _I waited until I heard footsteps . I turned expecting to see know it all Granger but my smirk disappear once I saw her. Her hair was frizzier then ever and her eyes were puffy and red while her cheeks clearly made out the tear stains. Out of nowhere I felt a emotion I didn't recognize overcome me. I felt _bad_, her eyes that were usually so bright, and seemed to know it all, were painted red.

" Oh... uhh... s-s-s -or-ry didn't know anybody was in here." her usual graceful voice sounded strained._ Where did those thoughts come from? _My immediate bitchiness took over as I responded

" Why wouldn't I be, I live here don't I? O don't tell me little know-it-all forgot" I remarked smugly but instantly her expressions were filled with rage and I regretted what I did , but that's saying a lot since Draco Malfoy does not regret , especially not to muggleborn. Her milky brown eyes met mine and a tear rolled down her cheek. My tongue moved fast, and I didn't really calculate what was happening, I spoke without thinking and I knew it was going to get me in trouble.

" Now why are you crying? Big Bad Draco didn't say much but still managed little Granger to cry " I teased, immediately I got a response,

"I'm not crying because I' m sad of what an arrogant prat like yourself said, I'm crying to control my anger so I don't smack your bobble head to the moon and back! "She spat.

"What's got your knickers in a twist? " I replied with my oh-so-famous smirk. Hoping that the joke would help her lighten up. I thought very wrongly though.

" UGHH! Your impossible!" and with that she turned on her heel and started walking back to her dorm , I shocked myself by speaking in almost a whisper.

" What's wrong? She froze. She turned around , her eyes meeting mine. Anger and betryal were written across them and I felt , _bad?_

" What's it to you _**Malfoy ?**___"she sneered my name. I winced inwardly, she said it with such venom that it shocked me.

" Well, you obviously are not OK , so shoot me down and take me to a muggle prison for asking." I was about to turn around when she spun and spoke.

" That douche-bag _**Won-won **_dumped me for gossip queen Lavender , LAVENDER!"She shrieked, "the most annoying bobble head bimbo slut! He didn't even have the nerve to tell me until I saw them eating their heads of in the library which can't get any more disgusting or closer to shagging in a public place! All he said was sorry ! Can you believe that prat, he probably just wants to shag her slutty self! " she screamed.

Her cheeks were bright red. Her breathing was fast and deep, her eyes wary.

The next thing I knew she collapsed in my arms. Her petite body shook in my arms , letting out sobs. I led her down to the couch and let her drape her legs over mine and tears were seeping through my clothes as she clung on . It pained me to see her like this ,Feelings passed over me, one to the next, all jumbled up. Next thing I know I wrap my arms around her holding her tight and started smoothing her hair.

"Please don't cry , Weasel's not worth it , nobody should make a girl like you cry." he soothed.

Hermione looked up tears stinging in her beautiful eyes. I looked down at her when suddenly our lips found their way to each other , her lips were salty but nice and perfect for mines. She took her hand and cupped my cheek so I wrapped my other arm around her waist. Her hand lingered on my cheek as the kiss depend and my free hand found hers and held on. We lowered ourselves until we were lying down on the couch still holding on to each other for dear life ,when we slowly parted our lips and our eyes caught each other. I got lost in them , until I bent down kissed her forehead and let her head rest on top of my chest till she fell asleep. I slowly lifted her and too her to her room and placed her on her bed , I kissed her on the forehead and left. That's when I realized I still had that weird feeling I kept having when we looked at each other and I finally understood. _I , Draco Malfoy, pure-blood, is in love with Hermione Jean Granger, mud-blood, know-it-all , and former enemy. Ah for Merlin's sake,.. shit._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't get a pound of sleep due to Granger. Every time I close my eyes, they get filled with her honey brown eyes staring into mine ,My eyes drooped in class, struggling to stay awake.

I got lost in my thoughts walking down the hallways when all I hear is

"Dracyypoo! "

" For Merlin's sake Pansy, can't you just leave me alone!" Her high voice rang in my ear, and echoed loudly through the hall. Heads turned to look our way, but quickly snapped back when they realized it was just her.

"Awww, does my Draco-poo need a kiss to make it all better" she practically sang.

" Pansy ,I'm not in the mood, so calm down."

"put Dracoooooooooooooo I ne-

" Shut the hell up Pansy he clearly isn't in the mood for your annoying baby voice and obviously neither is anybody else including me , so do everybody a favor and bugger off" Came Hermione's voice from the end of the hallway.

With a hmmp Pansy spun and skipped in the other direction. Not before sending a death glare and snear at Hermione. _Great, just who I needed to see_

"Hey " Hermionie whispered , her puppy dog eyes staring at me.

"oh hey , um about Pansy ignore her, she's just anoying, and that high pitched voice is still ringing in my ears.

" I got that, she really is annoying, I don't know why you even hang out with her."

"Family" I replied simply, not knowing how to explain , and not wanting to explain.

"So, about last night …... thanks , I needed it. I um also kinda realized something .. and it um just made me like...' she stopped and looked down not knowing how to continue.

"You fancy me don't you" speaking the thoughts that kept haunting me.

Her head immediately snapped up and blushed a deep red. I smirked.

"It's kinda more complicated that.." she started

My smirk only grew wider.

"My former enemy fancy's me."

"well, technically yeah but-

"So you do fancy me! For Merlin's sake, Hermione Granger you love me!"

Her face went a deathly pale.

" Fine , is that what you want to hear! I fancy you Draco. Happy?" I couldn't help my smirk.

"Estatic, I could imagine the headlines now!"

" How about you? Don't tell me you kissed me and helped me because you still hate my guts!" she replied. My smirk slowly fell off my face, not knowing how to respond.

" No I don't hate you, I …" _fuck._

"You fancy me Draco. When are you gonna admit it"

" I can't Hermionie. I cant you know what they will say about me! Do you have any idea how that's gonna affect me and my reputation! What I need is freedom." The lie fell out of my mouth smoothly.

"Get over yourself Draco. I also noticed you didn't object and called me Hermione. Until your able to admit it. Just forget it and everything I said. If you try to persuade me at all I'll kick your ass."

" Well seeing I have the option. I'll kick my own arse." Praying to Merlin that she wasn't as upset as she said.

She muttered something that sounded a lot like "you are a self-centered ass"

_What am I gonna do now?I love Hermione and she hates me all because of my damn pride._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's P.O.V

_That jerk, I was so stupid to believe he actually was smart enough to accept that he likes me. All those times that we shared, when he saw me cry for the first time, when I introduced him to Taylor Swift and cars , I cant believe it! 2 broken hearts in 2 days , must be a record …..._

The rest of the day passed by in a blur , since the only thing I wanted to focus on was how tomorrow I wouldn't have to think about all those jerks, since I was going home for the holidays. I packed my stuff and left ,with my last thoughts before I left Hogwarts for Christmas was

_Boys are stupid ,and if you forget, they will remind you._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Christmas came and went and it was now time to go back to school... where she was Head girl.. with Draco Malfoy. ….. the train ride seemed to go very awkwardly since I was stuck with Ron and _**Lav-Lav **_I thought bitterly. Ugh those to could not be anymore daft , they have nothing going on except they love snogging their faces off and who knows what else? Harry seemed about as uncomfortable as me until I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and announced I was going to the Heads compartment and to check up with the prefects. I opened the Heads compartment to find none other than _Draco Malfoy._

" What are **you d**oing here?" I asked with caution but venom in my voice.

" Are we actually going to go through this again? , why wouldn't I be here? " he asked almost nicely. **Almost. Being the key word.**

"Well shouldn't you be with those two dunderheads you call 'friends', cause you wouldn't want to be seen with me, **remember? **I sneered. Why I was angry? I don't know, but my rage came.

" Look Hermione. I'm not sorry for what I said because it's true .You and I both know it."

"There you go again! You call me Hermione but then act like a total prat after. What am I supposed to believe"

"Isn't your name Hermione? "

"You know what I mean! Your pride is almost as big as your ego!"

"Look-" he started but I cut him off.

"No Draco, I'm tired of looking , you can't seem to admit anything or even say your sorry, but I can say that I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked impatient

" For trusting you, telling you my feelings, everything." _I'm sorry for loving you._I thought hopelessly

"Hermione-" but once again I couldn't take it

" Don't , I have to go , we're here. I'm sorry Draco." my words seemed to hang in the air and with that I left, for what seemed like the 8th time in the last month.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Draco's P.O.V_

My words were left in the air, as the door slammed in front of me. Anger filled me but quickly vanished when a new emotion came into play. I regretted what I did, I knew I shouldn't have done that, but what did she expect? She knew we couldn't be together. I sighed and plopped down onto the seat, running a hand to my now messy hair my elbows resting on my knees. I fucked up and I knew it. The compartment door slid open and Blaise waltzed in. Deciding that he wasn't important enough I kept my head down.

"Mate, what's wrong?" The Italian asked, I muttered something and I could feel him staring at me.

"It's Granger isn't it?" It was more of a statement then a question but it caught my attention and I snapped my head up. Nobody knew, at least , that's what I thought.

"What?" I asked cautiously, he rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Mate, I'm your closest friend here, I also happen to be very observant. You like Granger." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I kept staring, causing him to roll his eyes again.

"She hates me. I'm a prat, I told her that I couldn't be with her." I whispered hoping he didn't hear. He clearly did since laughter filled the compartment, I sent him a death glare his way.

"If you wanted to know that, I could have told you that" he answered still laughing. I punched him in his arm and he pretended to be hurt. I rarely asked for help, Slytherins just don't ask for help, but I knew I had too.

"What should I do?" Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"Chicks dig cliche stuff right? Do something like that. Don't they like singing?" A flashback ran through my mind as I recalled Hermione liking this muggle artist called Taylor Swift. My face blanked at the thought of me singing. Blaise just smirked, I forgot that I told him about it and he seemed to have the same idea as me.

"No. NO. NO. NO!" I said, not up for the idea.

"Do you want Granger back or not?" I hesitated before nodding my head slightly. The smirk on his face was the perfect reason why he was in Slytherin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's P.O.V

After the confrontation I had with Draco I avoided him like the plague, but as soon as dinner came I knew I would have to see him, since everybody was required to go for the Welcome Back Feast. Nothing in the world could have prepared me for what was about to happen.

I walked in and everything was normal. I saw the brilliant glow of candles that were floating above us and the night sky was absolute brilliant with what seemed that every star was shining brighter and the moon was full, round , and breath taking. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Draco standing on the platform were the teachers were as if to say something. I froze in my tracks. _Merlin, what the bloody hell is happening?_

" Hi , uh you probably know who I am, I'm Draco Malfoy-" but he got interrupted when suddenly a voice I recognized as Pansy's rang through the Great Hall

"We love you Dracyypooo!"

" oh, as I was saying , it's probably weird that I'm here but I need to say sorry to some one, I care about and well finally be able to admit it"

At that moment 2 things hit me and were swarming around in my head. _He's talking about me! He's apologizing in front of everybody, FOR ME! And I have never seen him so nervous. He's nervous BECAUSE OF ME!_I was overwhelmed by emotion not knowing if I should be filled with dread and embarrassment or filled with joy and screams. _What is he gonna do? Is he just going to apologize or something else...?_ That's when I heard the music and recognized it instantly. _Merlin._

That's when Draco Malfoy , Former death eater and enemy , pure-blood started to sing to Taylor Swift.

**'Cause the last time you saw me  
>Still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I'd go back to December all the time  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December all the time**

**These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side and  
>Realized I loved you in the fall<br>And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye<strong>

That's when he spoke regularly , "I love you Hermione Granger"

Whispers broke out through the Great Hall and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

I rushed onto the stage and literally jumped on top of him. Then I surprised everybody and snogged him right there in the center of everybody.

He wrapped his hands around me and his gray eyes bore into mine and this time, I got lost in them , struggling to find my way back through the cloudy maze. He kissed the top of my forehead and continued singing to me but this time directly into my eyes. His voice was awful but I couldn't love it anymore.

**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I'd go back to December all the time  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time**

I decided to join him and sang

**I miss your pale skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
>And how you held me in your arms that September night,<br>The first time you ever saw me cry  
>Maybe this is wishful thinking<br>Probably mindless dreaming**

He then finished the song with**  
>If we loved again I swear I'd love you right<strong>

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<strong>

I looked at him so emotional I couldn't stop crying, everybody in the Great Hall were applauding but I didn't care all I cared about was how I love Draco Malfoy and he loved me. The only other thoughts in my mind at that moment were.

_The Slytherin Sex God is mine_

_Draco's P.O.V_

Getting up there wasn't so bad, Hermione's face was worth it. I kissed the top of her head while still singing. The last thing I saw before losing myself in her honey brown eyes , was Blaise grinning at me triumphantly , his own arm wrapped around Ginny. _Wtf?_

**A/n:Love it , hate it? This is an improved version, because I didn't like the old one, so I just improved it a little tiny bit. It was a tiny wittle cliff hanger, but oh well haha. Review please! It will make my day (:**


End file.
